


DSMP Crack Fic

by KayIsPrettyPog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, I promise it's not that bad :), M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, i'm terrible at tags, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayIsPrettyPog/pseuds/KayIsPrettyPog
Summary: I'm gonna be honest, this is just making fun of a lot of really common.. 'stereotypes(?)' of the DSMP members. (I don't know if stereotypes is the right word lol)  Soo- don't expect anything too serious lol (note after writing- it was supposed to be this but it just turned into Satan in book form)also this is my first time writing on ao3 so please forgive my tags, I know that they're terrible lolAlso, please don't take this too seriously lol; if anything in here bothers you, please tell me and I'll try to fix it :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), everything else is platonic lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	DSMP Crack Fic

HELLO, MY NAME IS TOMMYINNIT, AND I AM A BIG POGCHAMP MAN. I AM SUCH A BIG MAN THAT I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO THINK IN LOWERCASE. AS I WALK OUT OF MY POGCHAMP DIRT HUT, I SEE MY BEST FRIEND, TUBBO, SITTING AT OUR BENCH, LISTENING TO... MY DISK. "I SMELL DISK!!" I SCREAM (NOT THAT I HAVE A MODE THAT IS NOT SCREAMING.) I GRAB THE DISK AND SWIFTLY STUFF IT IN MY ENDERCHEST. "DISC, MY PRECIOUS.." 

TUBBO WALKS UP TO ME. "Hey Tommy. I like beeeeeesss," HE SAYS, SPEAKING TOO SOFTLY FOR MY BIG MAN BRAIN TO UNDERSTAND. 

"ALL I KNOW IS POGCHAMP AND DISC. THAT IS NEITHER, SO I AM NOT INTERESTED."

"But Tommy," TUBBO REPLIES, "Bees are better than disc :D" (HOW DID HE USE AN EMOTICON IN SPEECH??)

"NITHIN G SI BETTER THA NDISC!!" I REPLY, MAKING TYPOS IN SPEECH DUE TO HOW ANGRY I AM.

"I am a soft boi who knows nothing other than bee and happiness :)" REPLIES TUBBO, AS THIS IS A VALID RESPONSE TO WHAT I JUST SAID.

SUDDENLY, DREAM, GEORGE, AND THE OTHER ONE WALK IN. DREAM AND GOGY BITCH START MAKING OUT PASSIONATLY. "I'M A MINOR, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!"

"We don't care," DREAM AND GEORGE SAY AT THE SAME TIME. THEY THEN CONTINUE LICKING EACH OTHER'S MOUTHS (EW). THE OTHER ONE WHO WALKED IN (WHOMEGALUL?) LOOKS VERY CONFUSED.

"IJOFIWIONGRIONGRIORGINOGROGWOWBUOGWBUOQEIEGWIPGQIPEGPIRVNOIEWIFIPEWGVPIEFJIPEWGJOEIGIOEEJOBIOG" - TOMMYINNIT 2021

what the fuck did I just write?

this is way too short lol, if I make a second part it'll hopefully be longer

I am way too sarcastic for my own good

this is a joke, I actually really like all of the DSMP characters, this is just me being salty at real life and taking it out on Minecraft characters (this is all the characters by the way).

Fun fact: Where tommy says 'you fucking idiots', he originally said 'you fucking Americans'. I completely forgot that Gogy was British lol

and now the author's note is about as long as the chapter

(:


End file.
